Forever Kingdom
Forever Kingdom, known in Japan as Evergrace II (エヴァーグレイスII, Evāgureisu Tsu), is an action role-playing game released for the PlayStation 2 by From Software. It is the prequel to Evergrace. Story Forever Kingdom takes place directly before the events of Evergrace. Darius lived a somewhat sheltered life with his parents in the small village of Solta. Though not having any siblings, Darius was very close to his friend Sharline, whom he cared for like a sister. However, Darius' simple home life in Solta came to a tragic end when assassins hired by the secluded village of Morea murdered Darius' parents for unknown reasons. In addition to facing the loss of his family, Sharline was nowhere to be found, leaving Darius with the conclusion that she was also killed. Shortly after the tragedy, Darius sought refuge with his childhood friend, Ruyan, from the village of Seclue. Ruyan's father agreed to take Darius under his wing, as well as training him in swordplay so that he might one day take vengeance against his adversaries. As time passed, Darius and Ruyan tirelessly trained together, eventually forming "The Four Swordsmen of Solta" with two other mentionable warriors, Drumhort and Saris. Once prepared for his journey, Darius left Seclue in search of some answers into his parents' murder, as well as the disappearance of Sharline. Ruyan, being close to Darius, also decided to come along in hopes of aiding Darius in realizing his revenge. Though they travelled far abroad the continent of Edinbury, Darius and Ruyan's efforts had proven daunting. Just when they were about to give up all hope, however, the two suddenly stumbled upon an unconscious girl, who later claimed to suffer from amnesia. She could only recall her name -- Faeana. Having nowhere else to go, Faeana decided to tag along with Darius and Ruyan, hoping that she might recognize someone or something along their journey. The Eve of Disaster A year or so ago, as Darius and Ruyan were on their journey, a great 'cataclysm' had taken place, believed to be a war between Rieubane and another political power. The war generally affected much of Edinbury and its people, causing somewhat of a great depression. Though the political affairs of Rieubane -- as well as the cause of the war -- yet remain unknown, Faeana is believed to have some strange involvement in the Eve of Disaster. However, she herself cannot recall the events. Solca, Darsul, and the Soul Bind Along their travels, Darius and co. happen upon a mysterious girl named Solca. Before any acquaintances can be made, however, a dark wizard named Darsul and his clad guardian appear to abduct the girl, making quick work of Darius and his party. Before vanishing into thin-air with Solca, however, Darsul places a curse known as the 'Soul Bind' on Darius and his friends. It is later discovered that the 'Soul Bind' is a powerful spell which links the lifeforce of those afflicted, causing them to share the same experiences through a form of empathy. Bearing this in mind, the three have no choice but to temporarily set aside their affairs and seek a cure, lest they otherwise perish together. Characters *'Darius' *'Ruyan' *'Faeana' *'Darsul' *'Drumhort' *'Solca' *'Karmyla' *'Felkin' *'Saris' *'Shop Owner' Gallery Evergrace II cover.jpg|The Japanese cover for Evergrace II. Trivia *One of the weapons in Forever Kingdom is named Dementia, which is a reference to one of the bosses in Evergrace. Category:Games